The Crazy Girl I Love
by Vera-chan aka Arwen
Summary: Riku meets a girl...who seems entirely insane! When she joins his band, will he bring out her sane side? RikuXOC(Vera) CloudXOC(Reina) I suck at summaries, plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Crazy Girl I Love  
By: Vera-Chan a.k.a. Arwen  
A/N: I know what you all are thinking: "another stupid Kingdom Hearts fic." WRONG-O! This isn't your average ficcy. evil grin I'm sorry ,people, there's an OC, Vera. She is my other side. The side I would like to show everyone, but can't because I was disciplined at a young age. But thanks to my friends (a certain special two, you know who you are) I've come out of the Cage of Maturity a little. This fanfic is dedicated to you two. Well, this is the product of my insanity. Enjoy.

Disclaimer (by Sora): Do I have to! ….. Okay! Don't look at me like that! Geez! ...Vera-chan owns NOTHING! She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, any bands/songs, movies, or products mentioned in this fanfiction. There, I said it! Happy?  
Vera-chan: Yes. Thankies Sora! gives him a cookie

Chapter 1

* * *

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

Riku groaned loudly, lifting his head from the pillow and slamming his hand down on the snooze button on his alarm clock, silencing the incessant beeping.

He buried his face back into his pillow, very reluctant to drag himself out of bed. Then he remembered that today was the day his band was having tryouts for a bass player. Riku finally crawled out of bed and began searching for something to wear.

The silver haired teen rummaged through the piles of cloths that littered his messy room, tossing a pair of baggy black pants with chains onto his bed along with a white T-shirt and a black hoody sweatshirt with the anarchy sign printed on it in red.

The sixteen-year-old pulled on the clothes over his black boxers with the skulls and crossbones on them.

Riku had to get to school earlier than he usually did so his band could set up for tryouts before students started arriving during first period.

The teen sped out the door, grabbing a pop-tart on his way out and happily munched the sweet pastry as he marched to school.

The silver haired boy walked into school a few minutes later and was hastily making his way to the music room when he ran straight into someone, knocking them both to the floor.

Riku looked over to see a girl with long, dark red hair and stormy blue-gray eyes hidden behind black rimmed square spectacles which had slid down her nose from the impact and were now precariously perched on the end of her small nose.

"Cookie murderer!" she yelled at him, throwing an empty 'Famous Amos' cookie bag at Riku and glaring holes into him.

"What the hell!" the confused teen exclaimed, standing up.

"You murdered my cookies! I shall avenge their death! Stupid son of a scrawny hamster!" Riku looked around at the mess; there were chocolate chip cookies spilled everywhere. The redhead stood up, dusting off her baggy red and black checkered pants. She tugged down her tight black shirt that read: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge over her studded belt. Riku recognized the shirt as a My Chemical Romance concert tee.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as the crazed girl picked up her backpack and a large guitar case covered with all kinds of stickers and decals.

Riku bent down to gather the stuff that he dropped and found a piece of paper that didn't belong to him. It read:  
Mrs. Otaku, (Riku recognized the name of his music teacher.)  
New student, Vera Asher, has been placed in your advanced music class for the remainder of the school year. She has shown excellent musical skill playing the electric and acoustic guitars.  
-Principal Mugen

"You can play the guitar?" Riku asked the girl, Vera, holding out the slip of paper. He was wondering if she could play bass for the band. But he abandoned this thought when she answered him.

"I don't know. If the all powerful paper says I can play this 'guitar' of which you speak, then it must be true." Vera snatched the paper from his hand and casually shoved it into the pocket of her pants. Riku looked at her like she was crazy. "If you could be so kind as to be my guide through the Labyrinth of Hallways to the music room, it would greatly be appreciated, Sir…..?"

Riku just kept staring at the strange girl in front of him, wondering if she was sane. He suddenly realized she had asked him a question. "Oh, the name's Riku," he said, holding out his hand.

"Ver. Ver Asher," she reached out and shook his hand. Ver had on many studded bracelets and such along with short black painted fingernails.

"So….you're a newbie?" the taller teen asked.

"Again, what the mighty paper says is law, dear cookie murderer."

"Uh…okay then! I'll show you to the music room, it's my first period too."

"Lead on! Brave Sir Riku!"

'Okay…I've got a looney on my hands…' the silver haired boy thought to himself as he lead the 'looney' to first period.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo? How was the first chappie? I really like reviews….Please R&R! I beg of you! gets down on knees Please remember that this is my first fanfic that I've evr posted, so be nice! T.T.F.N! –Vera-chan a.k.a. Arwen 


	2. Chapter 2

The Crazy Girl I Love  
By: Vera-chan a.k.a. Arwen

Disclaimer: Go back and read it because I'm too lazy to type it…

Chapter 2

* * *

Riku was met with annoyed stares from Leon, Cloud and Reina upon entering the music room with Vera. Leon and Cloud were the other two members of The Broken Souls; their band. Cloud and Leon were both seniors; a year ahead of Riku. Leon played keyboard and backup guitar while Cloud was the drummer. Riku was the lead guitarist and singer.

Reina was a senior also, she was Cloud's girlfriend. She had short black hair and deep brown eyes. Reina wasn't in the band, she helped set up equipment and did anything else the band needed her to do.

"Uh..sorry guys. I ran into someone in the hallway," Riku sweatdropped, motioning to Vera, who was setting her stuff down with everyone else's. "She's new here and needed to find the music room. She can supposedly play the guitar," the silver haired teen said, trying to redeem himself from being late.

The others looks softened when they heard she could play.

Vera turned to the band, having noticed the conversation had turned to her as the subject.

"Are you guys in a band?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Cloud. "We're having tryouts for a bass player and we hear you can play the guitar. Would you be interested in trying out?"

"I don't know, never been in a band before. 'Sides, my guitar playing is crap," she shrugged.

"If you're in this music class, it can't be too bad," Reina said, thinking the redhead was just being modest.

Mrs. Otaku, a middle aged woman with graying hair, walked into the room.

"Oh, I see we have a new student. What's your name, dear?"

"Vera Asher. Here's the note from the principal." Vera threw the folded piece of paper like a discus and it landed right on top of the music teacher's head.

"Ah, thank you Miss Asher," Mrs. Otaku said, taking the paper off her head. "You should try out for discus for track and field this year."

The music class just watched Vera flip off the teacher behind her back as Mrs. Otaku walked away.

"I hate sports…" Ver said, making a face.

Riku couldn't stop himself from smiling amusedly at her.

"Well the people trying out should be here any minute. Vera, if we don't find someone we like, will you try out?" Leon asked.

"I guess…" the redhead relented.

Leon, Cloud, Riku, Reina, and now Vera were the only students in Mrs. Otaku's advanced music class. Reina played the clarinet beautifully along with helping the band.

Soon, students started arriving and signing up to try out.

Riku recognized a few people from his classes. Tidus, a boy in his math class with sandy blond hair, was on the blitzball team. Riku didn't care for him or his preppy/jock friends. Tidus was probably looking to get into the band to become more popular and impress his friends.

The Broken Souls loathed the popular kids: Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Selphie and Kairi. The Broken Souls was a punk band; they were all punks.

The band sat at a table with Reina and Vera while students showed their bass skills on one of the spare guitars. No one showed much talent.

Leon and Cloud commented to each other throughout the tryouts. Riku tried to pay close attention to the students but his thoughts kept wandering to the new girl. He would occasionally look past Reina at Vera to catch a glimpse of the redhead.

Ver always looked really bored. Riku caught her doodling a comic strip on a scrap of paper. The first panel had a stick figure playing a guitar. Then there were other little stick people running around covering their nonexistent ears screaming: "God! Make it stop!" In the next panel, there was a hand coming down from the clouds and pointing at the guitar-playing person. A bolt of lightning came from the finger of 'God' and zapped the person. The final panel depicted a pile of ashes with a guitar laying on it and people shouting: "Hallelujah".

Riku tried to hold back his laughter, but the poor guy wasn't very good at it.

He earned glares from everyone except Vera, who was completely oblivious.

"Well, that was the last one…" said Leon after they turned down the final mediocre bass player.

"Vera? Can you show us what you can do?" asked Cloud.

"Sure. But be warned…I can't play for beans." The new student walked over to her guitar case and opened it up to reveal a spotless electric blue guitar with black around the edges.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to use Dennis, my guitar," Vera pulled the strap over her head and walked back in front of the band. "What should I play?" she asked.

"Anything you want," Leon answered.

"Okay…that helped a lot…" Vera said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll just play this."

The sixteen-year-old pulled a guitar pick from her black and red checkered pocked and plugged 'Dennis' into an amp. She positioned her fingers expertly over the strings and started playing the guitar solo from "Holiday" by Green Day.

Vera seemed to get caught up in her playing; she barely noticed the others were there. The band members, along with Reina, stared at the new girl in awe as she continued to play.

When the redhead finally stopped playing, she said: "Man! That really sucked!" and made a face.

"What the hell! No it didn't!" exclaimed Cloud.

"That was awesome!" Reina cried, clapping.

"You were very good," Leon commented.

"YOU'RE IN!" cried Riku, standing up.

"I agree, what do you think Cloud?" seconded the brunette band member.

"Definitely! She's great! She could even have Riku's spot as lead, eh, Riku?" the blond senior nudged the silver haired junior's arm, grinning.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Riku said with mock humor.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that first period was over.

The class gathered up their things and started leaving; Mrs. Otaku didn't bother to come out of her sound-proof office to dismiss her students.

"Hey, Ver, what class do you have next?" asked Riku as they walked out the door.

Vera took her schedule out of her pocket and glanced at it. "Ack! The loathsome subject of…math," the new student shuddered at the thought of…math.

"Oh, I have that too. C'mon, I can show you to class. Watch out for the teacher though…I swear that woman is the Wicked Witch of the West." Riku grinned as he led the girl through the Labyrinth of Hallways once again.

* * *

A/N: wOOt! Waddya think? Took me a while to write…sweatdrop Geez…now I have to write a third chappie…Ack! Oh well. I wanna get to the good parts I have planned. MWAHAHAHAHA! If you review faster, maybe I can write faster…Well, I'm sorry to those of you who are guitar experts if I used the wrong terms or anything. I do own a guitar but have no clue how to play it…so please forgive me if I screw up the guitar playing scenes of this fic. R&R please!


End file.
